


More Lovin' To Come

by ana_iliad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing, playful love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: A lazy morning has Draco and Harry grateful for each other. And a lot more......
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	More Lovin' To Come

“Mmmh.”

Muffled sounds.

“Please, lemme sleep.”

Rustling from behind. 

“Nooooo. Too cold!”

Weight on him.

“Is this warm enough, love?”

The voice cuts through his sleep-addled mind. The seductive sound finally registers, bringing him to the land of the awake. Slow, insistent hands making their way up to his chest arouse him faster. Harry smiles as soft lips ghost over his cheeks. Before they can pull away, Harry captures the lips between his teeth and sucks until he can hear moaning.

_More, please_ comes between pants. 

“Whatever you want, love,” Harry purrs in between teasing kisses.

A bit of tussle and Harry is on top of Draco’s slim frame, gloriously nude and wanting. 

“Is this enough?” Harry asks, pulling away after just a peck. 

A whine is all Draco can muster in the way of protests; pinned as he is, his hands busy leaving prints on Harry’s back. 

Another almost-kiss and Draco has to say something. “Harry, why are you punishing me? I need to kiss you more, to feel you more.”

“You should have thought of this before leaving me with a hard-on at work yesterday. And again, right now, in my sleep.” Harry proceeds to leave love bites over Draco’s neck even as he says this. 

“Can you blame me? All I could think about was your tongue on me and you weren’t here.”

Draco finally holds Harry’s face in place to get a mouthful of the kiss he’s been wanting all morning. 

“Plus, you’ve been sleeping for far too long. You know I get bored if I wake up earlier than you.”

“You do that every day!” Harry moves to lick Draco’s ears.

“As a result, you wake up to the most wonderful kisses in the world, if I say so myself,” Draco retorts, mischievous smirk in place. 

That is the last coherent word Draco speaks for the rest of the morning. Harry’s tongue and fingers only allow for gasps and moans and sighs.


End file.
